Koichi Haimawari
Koichi Haimawari & Iwao Oguro vs. Akira Iwako is a battle fought between Vigilantes The Crawler and Knuckleduster against the Instant Villain Mario Kugutsu. Prologue After accepting Knuckleduster as his master, Knuckleduster advises Koichi to change his hero name to another, because "Nice Guy" would cause evildoers to make light of him. Koichi decides to accept his advice. The next day, Koichi carries out his acts as a Vigilante, interrupting a fight between two middle schoolers, Ichimoku Samazu and Jube Namimaru. The middle schoolers ask for Koichi's identification. Koichi tells them that he is The Crawler. However, the middle schoolers know him as Nice Guy. Koichi corrects them giving way to a conversation that leads nowhere and ends up irritating Ichimoku and Jube. As they start kicking Koichi, Knuckleduster comes in and prepares himself to beat down them but Koichi tries to stop him. Annoyed that it is taking too long for them, Pop☆Step arrives and uses her appeal to stop the middle schoolers' fight which works. As Pop☆Step is about to give the middle schoolers her autograph, they start to hear screams of panic in the streets. A Villain (Akira Iwako) starts attacking innocent civilians. Enraged by his enormous strength and endurance, Akira begins to hit buildings to prove his point. The force of impact causes a baby to fall out of its carriage, but Koichi manages to save the baby in the nick of time. Battle Knuckleduster appears and hits punches Akira in the face. However, it does not seem that he inflict any damage on him, and the villain retaliates with a punch of his own, sending Knuckleduster flying back. As Akira admires his great defense and shows his blackened tongue in the process. Koichi notices this and warns Knuckleduster, who is pleased to have found another Trigger consumer. Koichi and Knuckleduster pounces on Akira, who simply mocks them, saying that a pair of normies are not match for him. Akira kicks Koichi, but thanks to the protector below his Hodie he hardly suffers damage and recovers quickly to attack him again. Knuckleduster jumps on the Instant villain while criticizes him for not growing accustomed to his Quirk: his Hardening Quirk has hardened his body too much that caused Akira movements to become sluggish, and if he loses focus, he removes the Hardening. As a result, Knuckleduster says that he is full of openings. As Knuckleduster grapples Akira, Koichi slides into Akira's knee, causing the villain to fall. Due to losing focus and thus his hard defense, Knuckleduster starts to beating up Akira with a flurry of punches. Defeated, Akira returns to normal. Aftermath After defeating Akira, Knuckleduster tries to figure out his identity, but Akira has his face so damage that does not ring a bell to Knuckleduster, and Koichi tells him that it's because he went overboard on him. As Koichi restrains the villain, Knuckleduster searches for identification but he does not find any. Just in case, Koichi takes a picture of the villain's face and tongue. When they hear police sirens, Koichi and Knuckleduster scram and Pop☆Step leaps away. At the crime scene, the Police Force identifies Akira. The detective Naomasa Tsukauchi wants to know who gave the villain such severe injuries. His assistant Sansa states that there are no reports of Heroes being dispatched to the area, so Naomasa concludes that the people responsible are unapproved, illegal Heroes; in other words, Vigilantes. References Category:Battles Category:Koichi Haimawari Battles Category:Iwao Oguro Battles Category:Villain Factory Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles